Love Can Change
by Jessie'iccaa
Summary: When Bolton decides he's in charge of her just because he's older and at collage, who's their too pick her back up? And how long will he and Bolton stay? Sam/Finn. Old pen name xxfunkygurljess96xx
1. Chapter 1

Love can change

When Bolton decides he's in charge of her just because he's older and at collage, who's their too pick her back up? And how long will he and Bolton stay? Sam/Finn

Sam was sitting outside the school waiting for her boyfriend Bolton to turn up, she hadn't seen him in months. He'd been at collage and she hadn't heard him.

She hears voices and as they come closer she sees Bolton with Paul, Phillip, Danielle, Aleesha and Michaela.

Sam just stares in shock, she sees Michaela and Bolton kissing and holding hands. He was cheating on her with his ex.

Finn, who is walking out of the school, sees this and looks over to Sam. He walks over to her and sits down next to her. "It sucks, doesn't it"

Sam turns around to see Finn, with tears in her eyes, "What are you doing here Finn?"

Fin puts his arms around Sam and hugs her, "I may act like it but I'm not heartless. Reminds me of when I saw Amy and Jonah making out when we were still dating"

Sam looks up at Finn with tears running down her cheeks "Thanks Finn"

He wipes the tears off her face "It's okay Sam, but don't cry he's not worth it"

She giggles "Since when did you know so much?"

Finn acts shocked "I'm offended, but I have a plan to get back at him if you want"

Sam looks up at Finn strangely "How?"

Finn doesn't say anything but his lips come crashing onto hers. Sam is shocked but starts kissing him back quickly.

Suddenly they hear this loud shouting "SAM! What the hell are you doing kissing him"

They quickly jump apart and Sam turns to face Bolton "What the hell do you want Bolton, you upset I'm dumping you?"

Bolton comes striding towards Sam and Finn "No one dumps Bolton and this skank here shouldn't be kissing my girlfriend"

Finn goes to reply but before he can say anything Sam buts in "Really, you've forgotten about two things. One why are you allowed to kiss that skank but I'm not allowed to kiss Finn" then she walks closer to Bolton and leans right up to his ear "And two I dumped you" then knee's him in the stomach and walks away with Finn.

When they get round the corner Finn grabs Sam's hand and her towards him "I always knew there was something about you Sam that I liked" thenm kisses her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Love can change

When Bolton decides he's in charge of her just because he's older and at collage, who's their too pick her back up? And how long will he and Bolton stay? Sam/Finn

Sam and Finn walk into school the next morning when Lauren comes running up too Sam "Sam, can I borrow you a minute"

Sam looks at Lauran "Sure" then she looks back at Finn "I'll be right back" and gives him a kiss before walking away with Lauren

They both walk into school and into the school hall "I thought you might want to know that Bolton back"

Sam looks at Lauren strangely "I know that Lauran"

"No I mean he's back with everyone from last year and they're all staying for about 4 months"

Sam just stands there in shock "Everyone as in his group or everyone in the year?"

Lauren is about to say something when Denzil comes running in shouting "Sam, Marley's back" then runs off again

Sam and Lauren run after Denzil then stop when they see him with Marley and Finn. Marley sees Sam and Lauren just standing their staring so runs over to them and hugs Sam "Hey Sam"

Sam release Marley and hits him "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Marley rubs his arm where Sam hit it "Because I wanted it to be a surprise, but I now see I should have told you"

Sam and Lauren laugh at him "You have known her for her whole life Marley"

Marley laughs too "True. I'll see you two later, I have to go see Ms Fisher" then walks off

Finn and Denzil come walking over "You two coming to the assembly now?"

Sam and Lauran look at each other before walking toward the hall leaving the two boys too catch up with them

When they get into the hall and sit down Ms Fisher come onto the stage "As many of you have seen we have most of our students from last year back. They are all staying here for about 4 months, whilst they are here they will be helping out at the school in all each year. Because of this, we are bringing back the mixed classes" A loud range of hoorays can be heard "But this doesn't mean you can revert back to how you use to behave. After the four months we will review how this has been and then decide where to from there. Each teacher has a list outside"

Sam, Finn, Lauran and Josh all end up in Mr Clarksons class. When they get to his class room they see….


	3. Chapter 3

Love can change

When Bolton decides he's in charge of her just because he's older and at collage, who's their too pick her back up? And how long will he and Bolton stay? Sam/Finn

...xxx...

Heyy, sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. I'll try and make sure I update next weekend. Enjoy!

...xxx...

Sam, Finn, Lauran and Josh all end up in Mr Clarkson class. When they get to his class room they see Marley, Chlo, Bolton and Michaela waiting there

"Welcome back everyone, as you can see we have 4 students here Bolton, Chlo, Marley and Michaela. They will be in following some of you around. Here are your new timetables. We also have two new students Maria and Leo, Sam and Josh will show you both around" Tom Clarkson say as he hands out timetables

...At Lunch...

Finn and Josh are sitting at a table waiting for Sam and Lauran, when Amy and Maria sit next them and start flirting with them

"Hey boys. Finn do you think you can help me with my science homework, I heard you're really good" Amy says with a wink

Sam and Lauran watch them, give each other a look and strut over to them, making every guy their jealous of Finn and Josh. They sit down the other of the boys

Sam leans up to Finn's ear and whispers something into it and Lauran does the same to Josh. Both couples then get up and run out of the canteen with Amy and Maria glaring at them

...Outside...

When they get outside they sit down on the steps and burst out laughing

Sam says through giggles "Did you see their faces, they were priceless!"

When they finally stop laughing they all go to find Marley and Denzil, who are on the field with Chlo and Emily. They all sit out there for the rest of lunch, unaware of the people watching them

...After School...

Sam and Finn school and go over to Finn's house. When they arrive they see Amy sitting on his doorstep, on the phone. They decide to listen in on her conversation

"No Bolton, they haven't arrived yet...I skipped last lesson to make sure I got here before them...Well maybe they've gone out or are still on their way too one of their houses...I think I can hear them, and I know the plan, get Finn to pay more attention to me till Sam leaves and then you'll go comfort her...yep, I'll text you later, bye" Amy talks into her phone before ending the call

Sam and Finn then walk up to the door step then stop whilst Finn says "Hey Amy, Bye Amy. Great to know yours and Bolton's plan" then carry on walking into his house.

...xxx...

N.1. I know that Marley and Chlo are in the really in that year, and that Chlo is married to Donte and have a daughter but in this they don't.

N.2. Do you think that I should in depth about Bolton and Amy plan now or wait a few chapters till i bring in more characters properly?


End file.
